Fatal Attraction
by Koneko
Summary: When friends become something more... SK --COMPLETE--
1. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, this is the other story I was working on. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. But it's obvious because I'm writing fanfics. THIS IS THE LAST DISCLAIMER I WRITE FOR THIS STORY.  
  
[Sarwi]: This is for you, you told me to keep writing Inuyasha stories. I wanted to finish writing it before I posted it, but what the hell!  
  
Fatal Attraction By: Setsuna  
  
Chapter One  
  
Loud music could be heard blaring out of the Dolby Surround Sound System. Even though the party was held at a mansion, people were squeezed together as if in a jelly jar. Others were going up the large staircase to make out.  
  
It was great.  
  
~X~  
  
Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango had been talking upstairs for over an hour.  
  
"Sango, shouldn't you be downstairs? It's your party, remember." "I know, I know. I'm going in a minute." "Hey Kagome, did you see Inuyasha out there? He is such a hunk. Even Sesshoumaru was out there, but I only saw him at the bar."  
  
Kikyo blushed once she realized what she said. "Gosh Kikyo! You really have it bad huh," Kagome acknowledged, making Kikyo turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Yeah girl, you do." "Well at least I don't have that lech, Miroku, always groping after me," Sango had nothing to say, so Kikyo turned to Kagome, "And I don't have all the guys, mainly Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Houjo; did I mention Sesshoumaru? after me."  
  
Luckily, Kagome did have something to say, "He does not! I knew him since I was a kid we grew up together. Plus, he asked me last night."  
  
The other two girls looked up at Kagome expectantly. "Okay well, he asked me."  
  
::Flashback::  
  
It was really late at night, and I couldn't sleep. So, I slid open my French doors to reveal a terrace. Out of habit, I threw a few pebbles at Sesshoumaru's window. The pebbles were located on a low writing table. Anyway, they hit Sesshoumaru's side with soft clunks.  
  
A loud groan came from one of the open windows. Shortly after, pale hands grasped the windowsill. He poked his head through the window, and beckoned me to jump over. After jumping over I said, "If I knew the window was open, then I would've came over and scared ya."  
  
He gave me one of his smiles, the one he doesn't show in public, and ruffled my hair. "Ladies first," he said while bending over a little. I gave him a haughty look, but went inside nonetheless. He followed me shortly after. ~X~ "Aww, come on Kagome, school's tomorrow."  
  
"Nu-uh, tomorrow's Saturday."  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Sesshoumaru joined me on his bed.  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"That's because you want to talk."  
  
"No, sleep."  
  
"Talk"  
  
"Sleep"  
  
"Talk"  
  
"Speaking of talk, you're being talkative."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Oh well, suit yourself. Now I'm sleepy."  
  
I snuggled under the covers and flipped my body onto my stomach. His big king-sized bed is so comfy! Sesshoumaru went under the covers also, but stayed on his back looking at the ceiling, and clutching the sheets and comforter. I turned around and propped myself up on my elbow. "What's the matter? You know, I think you're having guy PMS."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and smirked, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just when I was about to fall asleep, he spoke, "Hey Kagome, are we friends?" I almost fell off the bed when he said that.  
  
"No you idiot," you should have seen his face when I said that, "We're best friends."  
  
I leaned over to hug him, "Why?"  
  
Before he could answer, I fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Sango and Kikyo were looking at Kagome with heartfelt expressions. "Oh my gosh Kagome, that was so SWEET!" "Yeah, but weren't his dad and step-mom freaked out?"  
  
"No, but Inuyasha was. Normally, he wouldn't think anything about it. He only got suspicious because my hair was all messed up," Kagome added. "He took me aside and said 'How could you do that with HIM?!' I explained, but he didn't buy it."  
  
Sango and Kikyo looked at each other skeptically.  
  
"What? Nothing happened, I swear!" The other girls still looked skeptical. "Anyway, I told Inuyasha you like him. He's gonna be going after you tonight. Better hurry up."  
  
Kikyo ran out of the room before anyone could get anything else out. Sango decided to stay behind so she could talk to her best friend. "You know you can talk to me about anything anytime, right?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "You sound like my mom." She grabbed Sango's wrist and dashed down the flight of winding staircases.  
  
~X~ The party downstairs ~X~ Sesshoumaru was on his seventh martini. He was almost happy he hadn't seen her all night.  
  
'This blows'  
  
Inuyasha was on the dance floor with that girl that looked a little like his Kagome.  
  
'Wait a minute'  
  
His mind and eyesight was like mush. It seemed like everything was all just a big blob.  
  
'I'm going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow' He quietly wondered if Kagome was awake to hear his answer.  
  
'Because I want to be more.'  
  
Actually, that was the first time in a long time since they were kids that she fell asleep in his arms. Sure, they went to each other's rooms at night. Sometimes when either one or both couldn't sleep, or just to sleep in comfort.  
  
That morning, he found his arm snaked around her waist, and one of her arms around his neck and the other brushing his cheek. Also, to his embarrassment, his thigh was slumped over her legs. A light blush spread from his forehead to his chest. He quickly detached their limbs, trying to avoid the naughty thoughts that would invade his mind. He was still blushing from the thought of it, or just the alcohol.  
  
His calm reverie was broken when a finger tapped his left shoulder. He whirled around, almost falling out of the chair. He squinted so he could at least see the outline of the person.  
  
Damn, it was Kagome. He felt embarrassed to be in such a stated in front of her.  
  
~X~  
  
The whole time Kagome was pulling Sango, she was thinking about Sesshoumaru. 'Why hadn't I stayed awake? Idiot!'  
  
Miroku took Sango's hand and dragged her out to the dancefloor. She scanned the immediate area, and found Kikyo and Inuyasha gettin it on.  
  
She felt lonely and wanted to talk. Then she remembered what Kikyo said about Sesshoumaru and went out to find him.  
  
Noticing his long hair first, she walked over to the bar. After tapping him on the shoulder, he spun around, almost fell, and squinted at her. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she figured that he was drunk.  
  
~X~  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around, knowing what was coming next. Kagome grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out of the house. Once they were outside she yelled, "SESSHOUMARU, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING DRUNK LIKE THAT?!"  
  
After every single word, her voice squeaked higher and higher. "Kagome please, my head hurts really badly."  
  
Her eyes softened a great deal before speaking, "Sorry. But still, why did you get yourself drunk. You're gonna have a mega hangover tomorrow."  
  
"I was bored and by myself."  
  
"You could have talked to somebody."  
  
"I'm antisocial."  
  
"You talk to me."  
  
"You're the exception."  
  
'Also because you're the only one I want,' he silently added. He was about to say something else when the void came.  
  
When he fell forward, Kagome almost dropped him. "The things I do for you. It's a good thing our houses are down the street."  
  
The walk took longer than expected, but Sesshoumaru would come out of his stupor once in a while to help out. Albeit, it seemed to make problems worse.  
  
"Sesshou, do you want my house or yours?"  
  
"Whichever is closest. Ugh." She went up to her gate to put the password in with Sesshoumaru in tow. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Since my other fans are busy with my other story, I decided I mind as well stop holding out and post the chapter. Thanks to: Sunstart Emme Glory230!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Reishiko and Toma, Kagome's mother and stepfather were gone. They would be back from Hawaii sometime tonight or tomorrow morning.  
  
'Good, because the senior prom is in two weeks!'  
  
Souta was with Kohaku at a friend's house. Kagome was born around the same time Inuyasha was. And the only way that she was a senior is because they skipped her two grade levels. It was the first day in fourth grade that she really got to know Sesshoumaru.  
  
He had fallen asleep by the time she reached her bedroom door. She set him gently on her bed, and began the process of removing his clothing.  
  
Yep, it was the first day of fourth grade.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"May I introduce our new student from Mrs. Kagewan's second grade class, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
The teacher, Kaede, had the eight-year-old in front of the classroom. The students nodded and welcomed her.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you will be sitting next to Sesshoumaru. Also, since you both have higher level classes, you will be shadowing him for the rest of the week."  
  
Kagome sat down in the desk next to Sesshoumaru's. She didn't need to pay attention to the teacher, so she examined Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes.  
  
The first thing she noticed about him was his hair. It was silver and hanging halfway down his back, just a tiny bit longer than hers. It was so shiny!  
  
Young Kagome abruptly snapped her attention back to the teacher when she called her name to do a math problem. Kagome finished the dreaded problem in record time.  
  
The rest of the day went by just like that. Sesshoumaru hadn't uttered a single word, except for 'feh' whenever girls followed him around. It wouldn't be until later on, that she would find out that he was Inuyasha's half brother.  
  
~X~ Late, that night ~X~ Kagome had been hanging in the oak tree in her backyard when she heard a quiet sob float to her ears. She looked down to where the noise was coming from.  
  
'It's that boy from class. But why's he in Inuyasha yard?'  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No, leave me alone."  
  
Kagome looked down. Without hesitation, she jumped from the oak tree and into the yard next door. Cautiously, she walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat beside him.  
  
"I said, leave me alone."  
  
"But you're sad."  
  
He turned towards her and looked into her pretty eyes.  
  
'Wow, his eyes are golden.' "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and told her his story. Inuyasha was born when he was almost two years old, after that, his mother took him away. But then one day, when he was four, his father came to check on them. Instead of finding his ex-wife cooking, she found Sesshoumaru sitting next to her body. Or what was left of it. There was also a letter in her writing to explain that she killed herself and not her son. Sesshoumaru had grown to hate his father, but didn't understand it. But then, about two years ago, he told him the truth. Then, he found out why he hated his father, and his new wife, Inuyasha's mother. He also found out that he hated people, especially Inuyasha's mother.  
  
When he was finished, Kagome had tears spilling down her face. "My father died when I was still a baby. I don't remember him that much, because momma married Toma when I was three."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl sitting next to him. Never leaving her blue-gray gaze, he sat her on his lap and held her.  
  
He was about to say something when she asked, "Sesshou-chan, what's a slut?" Sesshoumaru laughed, the first real laugh in ages, and told her not to worry about it. "You'll know when you grow up."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Kagome's eyes focused on the here and now. Without realizing it, she'd removed every last bit of clothing on him except for his boxers.  
  
'Oh. God.'  
  
She did her best to prop him up in his favorite position; lying on his right side. But to her dismay, he kept lolling to the left. Taking another peep in his direction, she went to her bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
The sound of a hair-dryer woke him up. He could see Kagome's underclothes sprawled across the floor near the bathroom door. A light blush tinted his cheeks. He turned more to his left and closed his eyes halfway, waiting for Kagome to return.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Kagome opened the door carefully, her gaze going directly to Sesshoumaru's sleeping form.  
  
'Did he move?'  
  
She decided he didn't and walked cautiously around her room. There was a towel wrapped around her hips and she had on a blue bra. Her long waist- length hair was braided in two. She scurried to her dresser-drawer to get panties, a shirt, and pajama pants.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were half closed. She probably couldn't tell anyway because of his thick eyelashes. He had to stifle a chuckle as Kagome scurried to her dresser.  
  
'Are you positively sure I'm asleep?'  
  
(A/N: Okay, now you're probably thinking Sess-chan's a pervert. He is, really)  
  
He almost moaned at the sight of her, even though it was just her butt.  
  
'I'm glad I got drunk.'  
  
He groaned when she wiggled into her panties. 'Oh shit!' Kagome turned around sharply and jumped on him.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU YOU HENTAI! WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME WHILE I WAS GETTING DRESSED?"  
  
He had to think fast. So, he played it off, "Why's it so loud and bright in here?"  
  
Kagome quickly covered her mouth, which caused her to lose the balance she had before. She fell on top of his chest. Sesshoumaru saw a furious Kagome straddling his stomach. He cracked the other eye open, then all the way slowly. Kagome was blushing from cheek to neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a sly seductive smile. Which made her breath catch in her throat, as if noticing for the first time, the feel of skin on skin. She looked down and saw that he was a pale ivory-cream color, while she had a slightly darker peaches-and-cream complexion. Her right arm slid off of his chest because he was moving up.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up and whispered in her ear, "And here I thought that guys take advantage of girls when they're drunk. You're a naughty girl, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him and said, "You asshole." She shoved him down and got up to turn out the lights. Just when he thought he really made her mad, she sweetly wished him goodnight and snuggled to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Kagome woke up with Sesshoumaru's hot breath on her face, and his arm draped over her hip. (A/N: I was about to type ihop where hip is)  
  
'Aww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. But he has awful morning breath. Must be the rum making it worse.'  
  
She carefully removed his arm from around her hip, only to make him hold on tighter. So, she just settled down into his chest.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up two hours later to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and maybe coffee. He started to rise off the bed, but stopped when he remembered he was in Kagome's room.  
  
'Well duh, my room isn't girlish. Not by a long shot.' (A/N: he he he he.)  
  
He swung his leg over Kagome's body and hovered above her momentarily.  
  
'She looks so beautiful while she's asleep.'  
  
He hesitantly kissed her on the lips, letting it stay for a little while longer. After putting on one of her shirts (lavender, with a smiley face sticking its tongue out), he went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Todekya weren't surprised to see Sesshoumaru coming down the stairs. But they were choking on unshed laughter once they saw the shirt he was wearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down at the table and sighed, "You mind as well just laugh."  
  
They immediately burst into fits of laughter. Sesshoumaru got up to fix himself some breakfast. The parents were calm now.  
  
Kagome's mom, Reishiko, noticed Sesshoumaru's ruffled hair and the fact that he had on boxers. She got an idea, "So Sesshoumaru, what did you two do last night?" Oh, she made sure to add heavy emphasis on two.  
  
Sesshoumaru, having more than enough common sense, knew exactly what she was implying. He responded, "We went to Sango's party. I got drunk and blacked out. I have a big hangover. End of story."  
  
Reishiko wanted to push further, but she knew when it was over.  
  
It was over.  
  
Now, it was his turn. "So," he made sure he drawled so out, "what did you two do on your vacation?"  
  
Reishiko and Toma, Kagome's stepfather, both turned beet red. "Exactly as I thought." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
He'd won.  
  
"Mom dad, you're back!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blanched at the squeal she pronounced at the end. Kagome hugged both her parents and kissed them on the cheek. Then, proceeded to helping herself to the leftovers.  
  
"Full of energy, isn't she?"  
  
"Drop it Rei, I won."  
  
"Won what?" Kagome asked, while standing in the doorway, chewing on a piece of bacon. Sesshoumaru gulped, "Nothing. Umm excuse me."  
  
Kagome shrugged it off then sat down to ask her parents about their vacation.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
After a while, Kagome went back to her room to take a shower. When finished, she still hadn't seen a trace of Sesshoumaru. But then, she noticed that her terrace doors were open. A warm soft breeze entered the room. Taking away the curls she put in her hair, at the same time, returning the natural waves to her hair. Sighing, and deciding that she liked her waves better, she walked out onto the terrace.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing there, looking down at the ground below. Obviously, he went home to take a shower also. He wore a short sleeved black shirt that had a red skull on it. Underneath, a long sleeved white shirt with black bones running down the sides. He also wore black baggy pants that had the JNCO logo on the right back pocket. His silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the ends curling slightly at his mid-thigh.  
  
The sight was breath taking.  
  
Kagome wore tight Mudd bellbottoms, with a white pheasant-top shirt. The two colors brought out her eyes. she wore her waist-length hair down, as always.  
  
He still hadn't seen her outside yet, so she had to make her presence known. Even though she joined him, he still had his eyes trained on the ground, and his hands were gripping the banister tightly.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Naturally, Sesshoumaru was a quiet and antisocial guy, but this wasn't normal. Even from the side, she could see pools of emotion on his face. There was sadness, loneliness, fear, hesitation, and confusion. Anyone could tell he was trying to put on his calm poker face, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Sess-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
"."  
  
"Sesshou, please tell me what's wrong," Kagome pleaded to him. She was starting to panic now. "Sesshoumaru, look at me. Now!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face her and she gasped. He had tear tracks running down his cheeks rapidly. Without warning, he ran to her arms, fell down to his knees and hugged her close. She accepted him fully. Her air supply would have run out if she hadn't lead him to her bed and sat him up.  
  
"Sush, it's all right. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"."  
  
"Please, I'm your best friend."  
  
". I'm. so sad Kagome."  
  
Kagome's heart went out to her friend. She never thought he was an overly happy guy, but she never thought he was depressed either.  
  
"My life sucks, Kagome. I was thinking about jumping--"  
  
"Now don't you go doing anything like that!"  
  
"But then I remembered that I have you. All I have is you," he pulled back to wipe his face. "I guess I was holding that back for a long time, huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and bit the bottom of her lip. She jumped on his lap and said, "Don't you ever, I said ever, scare me like that again love."  
  
Sesshoumaru froze, 'Did she just call me love?'  
  
"I don't think I ever told you why I asked that question," "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down to her lips and whispered, "Because I want to be more. I don't want you to leave me by myself." He leaned closer then closed the distance.  
  
It was a soft and gentle kiss. Almost as if asking, is this okay?  
  
So imagine his surprise when Kagome put a hand behind his head and forced her tongue into his mouth. Apparently, it was more than okay. They parted slightly, lips still connected, breathing each other's air. Then, got started again. This time, Sesshoumaru was in control. He licked her bottom lip demanding entrance. Nudging his tongue in her mouth, he tasted her sweetness.  
  
She tasted as sweet as he dreamed she would. Kind of like honey and those freshly baked white chocolate chip cookies that Inuyasha's mom makes. She was the best damn cook in the world, according to his stomach. Well, the best cook, next to Reishiko, Kagome's mom. Of course he would never tell anyone, except Kagome.  
  
Kagome.  
  
She was in his arms now, and he was thinking of cookies! 'Idiot.' "Mmmm, you taste like cookies."  
  
She giggled and reluctantly pulled apart. "What?"  
  
"You said I taste like cookies."  
  
His face turned as red as the skull on his shirt, "Well, you called me love."  
  
".. oh um, see erm. t-that--"  
  
"Shut up," Sesshoumaru pushed over her shoulder to force her down. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and snuggled close.  
  
"Sess, what happens now? I mean what will--"  
  
"You know what? You talk too much. Go to sleep."  
  
"But, see what--"  
  
"Just take things as they come," he growled out.  
  
Kagome sighed and let herself relax in his embrace. Pretty soon, she followed him to the land of sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Right now, I'm watching the funniest betting show. It's called Banzai, and it finally came to America. I only watch it to hear the people talk.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A new day, and a totally awkward situation. Kagome was in a dilemma, and the one who caused it was walking right beside her! She sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Her and Sesshoumaru opted to walk instead of drive to school.  
  
This was the longest twenty minutes of their lives.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
It was like they walked in silence for eternity. Now he really wished he hadn't told her to shut and 'take things as they come.'  
  
'Idiot, I knew we weren't ready.'  
  
He heard her sigh for what seemed to be the thousandth time. All of a sudden, he remembered that Doritos commercial:  
  
"Are you just bold? Or are you bold and daring?"  
  
That must have been one of the dumbest commercials he ever saw, but it helped with their predicament.  
  
"So, you're my girlfriend now?" Even though he wanted it to be a statement, it sounded more like a question.  
  
Kagome pondered it for a while, 'His girlfriend, huh?'  
  
Instead of giving him a verbal response, she chose something different. She stopped Sesshoumaru in his tracks and stood on his shoes to pull him down for a passionate kiss. "Sess-chan no baka."  
  
He grasped her buttocks and pulled her up by them, making her give that high-pitched eep sound. Sesshoumaru, who wasn't a baka, no matter how many times he called himself it, took the chance to deepen the kiss. She gave a low moan that came form the back of her throat, and wrapped her legs around him. All the while, he still managed to walk them to school.  
  
"Ugh, Sessh. o. school" Kagome was having trouble thinking. His kisses made her feel all fuzzy and dry inside.  
  
In all the movements, the hem of her skirt went all the way up to her waist. He could feel the heat of her skin through the flimsy fabric and his uniform sweater.  
  
'Damn these clothes.'  
  
He agreed with her, there was a time and place for everything; and this wasn't the place. So reluctantly he set her down and watched while she straightened herself up.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Hmm," Kagome nodded and took his hand in hers.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
While they were kissing on the sidewalk, they hadn't seen a pair of eyes watching.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Everyone at Yama Aki Private High School knew about Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's 'relationship' with each other. So, they weren't surprised to see the couple holding hands.  
  
Yama Aki is one of the best private schools in Kyoto. Mostly, because of the friendly atmosphere. While in other schools, there was the maiming of students of 'lower' status. There were still the types: rich kids, geeks, jocks, nerds, popular people, scabs, etc. But in this school, students clashed as one and were almost treated equally. The keyword is almost. There was no real reason to be obnoxious to anyone. Almost everyone lived in the same general area. It's just that some live in the richer parts.  
  
(A/N: Don't you wish there were a school like that, especially you freshman people? Anyway, enough with explaining, on with the story)  
  
So, no one was surprised to see that Sesshoumaru and Kagome hooked up. It was inevitable. The pair was practically inseparable ever since the day they met. Some people like to think of them as soul mates, or the reincarnation of some God and Goddess. But whatever people thought, they were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes.  
  
With the exception of a few.  
  
But anyway, what everyone was surprised about what the intensity of their relationship. It was almost as if they had all of those feelings bottled up for years, and they finally found a way to escape.  
  
All day long, the said couple couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Sesshoumaru's had little respect for Kagome, but they had to give her her props.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Kagome was currently sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap, being fed McDonald's fries like a baby.  
  
'I don't mind the lap part, but being fed. Sheesh I'm hungry!'  
  
She whirled around and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist then snatched the fry out of his hand with her teeth. She started to make a grab for the bag, but someone grabbed her uniform collar.  
  
"Hey!" Sesshoumaru was just about to get up, but something pulled him back down.  
  
"I knew something was going on between you two, now spill it!"  
  
It was Inuyasha.  
  
He looked like a dog ready to retrieve a bone. (Pun intended, ha.) Sesshoumaru smirked but then covered it with a bored expression. "What do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed then answered, "Why do you always answer a question with a question? That's not healthy you know."  
  
"You just did it too, smart ass."  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Not"  
  
"Too"  
  
"Did you guys do it yet?"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost facefaulted, "My personal affairs is none of your goddamn business."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, knowing he already got the answer he wanted. "Well, you better not hurt her, or I'll kick your ass myself," he was about to finish when he heard someone call his name. "Damn, it's Kikyo. Gotta go."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. Almost eight years ago, with Kagome's help, he came to terms with Inuyasha being his half brother. Once he and Kagome enter high school, he sometimes thought of being Inuyasha's friend and advisor.  
  
'Just to think, if it weren't for Kagome, everybody in that house might have been dead.'  
  
He frowned at the thought. Yes, he used to have murderous thoughts, but the only serious ones were aimed at himself. If it weren't for Kagome, he would probably have been a rotting skeleton six feet underground somewhere.  
  
'I would never hurt her. I love that girl. You can bet my life on that.'  
  
Sesshoumaru relaxed against the sakura near Building A and started to eat his share of fries, while bathing in the warmth that seeped through the leaves.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Kagome was being bombarded by almost the whole girl population of the school.  
  
"Omigosh, Kagome--"  
  
"What'd you guys do?"  
  
"Yeah, you're all touchy-feely!"  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
::A big silence::  
  
"Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE! First of all Sango, I'm sorry I didn't stay to help clean up, but we left and--"  
  
Kagome was cut off by her friend Yuki, "Yeah, so what'd you guys do?"  
  
"We didn't do anything! He just got drunk and passed out. I had to carry him to my house, and the next afternoon, it just happened."  
  
Kikyo was ecstatic, "WHAT happened?!"  
  
Sango noticed that Kagome became flustered. "Well, he kissed me. and told me not to worry about stuff so go to sleep."  
  
All the girls cooed and went to hug their friend. They praised her about what a nice couple they made. "Speaking of couples, where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo called to Inuyasha and he came about almost immediately. Kagome smirked and left her friends to bombard Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
  
'I hate to say it, but they have no lives.'  
  
She'd started to feel a weird feeling just a few seconds after she made a b- line to Sesshoumaru. It was as if someone was watching her. Then, out of nowhere, a firm hand grasped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
  
She almost yelped in fright. But then she saw who the person was, then went back to normal.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again. Hey, why are you here anyway, I thought you only came during the summer?"  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too. I came early because I wanted to see the news for myself."  
  
Kagome looked at him wryly, as if say 'I ain't buying that.'  
  
"Okay, okay. I got kicked out of my school for 'losing my patience with a teacher' I swear, that's what they said. Anyway, it was bull, so I just left."  
  
"You mean you left after they kicked you out, huh."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I heard you and Sess-chan got together. Is that true?"  
  
"Yesterday, but officially today. Hey, where are you staying? Yuki wanted to know, for the next time you came."  
  
'Yuki, who the hell is that?' "I'm still at my cousin's house. You know, still a couple of streets away from yours. Anyway, I gotta go talk to the principal here. I'll see ya later. Bye." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Aww, come on, I have one more problem left."  
  
"Well hurry up."  
  
"I can't. Calculus is hard."  
  
"Okay," Sesshoumaru plopped down on Kagome's couch at the other side of her room.  
  
"Hey Kagome,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are we always in your room?"  
  
". Um, I don't know, but I'm finished now."  
  
"Let me check it."  
  
Kagome went over to her soft couch and handed him the paper. He looked at the paper, knowing that they were all correct. Kagome was a math whiz, the only problem was that she hated math. He wanted to play with her, because he knew how important her work was.  
  
Rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way he said, "You have two out of ten questions right Kagome. I am disappointed in you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome jumped up and tried to snatch the paper out of his hand, but he was holding it out of her reach. Not that it was all that hard. He was almost a head taller than she was.  
  
Then, it finally hit her, 'he's playing with me. I'll teach him a lesson.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was now standing and grinning like a madman. "Did you know that teachers would punish their students for getting the wrong answers. Do you want me to punish you Kagome?" he drawled out in a husky voice.  
  
She was surprised at how indirectly forward he was being. 'Wait, that didn't make sense.' The voices he used sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond because she didn't hear. Instead, she walked up to him to pull on the uniform tie. "For tricking me, I think you should be the one the be punished."  
  
Pushing him down on the couch, she started to attack his lower lip, while straddling his stomach.  
  
Sesshoumaru, to say the least, was astonished. He always thought Kagome was the most innocent little thing he would ever meet. That she was naïve and didn't know about 'grown-up' things, but he was wrong. Realizing he was probably disappointing her by not responding, he moved her up to slip his tongue inside her waiting mouth. He could already feel himself getting aroused. "K-kagome."  
  
In a matter of moments, Sesshoumaru flipped them over, letting him be on top; in control. Kagome snaked her arms around his neck to pull him close. He was unused to this kind of attention from her, but you don't hear any complaints. Even though it still kind of freaked him out that Kagome was a long-time best friend.  
  
He then pulled away, just enough so they could be nose to nose. Then he stayed there, breathing on her lips.  
  
Her lips started to fell moist and dry at the same time. So, she licked them in anticipation, making them clearer in his eyesight. She started to get impatient until she felt hands all over her body. One was going up her left thigh, the other her right. At the same time, something warm was devouring her jaw line.  
  
"Sesshou,"  
  
Her mind was telling her to stop before it was too late, but the body responded on its own accord. An unfamiliar feeling was gathering at the pit of her belly.  
  
"Sess, maybe we should--"  
  
This time, her words came together into a long, loud moan. Somehow without her knowing it, he opened her uniform shirt and unclasped her bra and was now moving his soft but firm fingers over the soft mounds.  
  
Her back arched into his touch. He provided the right amount of heat and pressure. 'God, we should stop. but I don't care.' (A/N: Always use protection!)  
  
Her mind was fuzzy, but it centered on one thing.  
  
Him.  
  
Kagome ran her hands through his silky tresses, urging him to continue. She left his hair and moved to the back of his ears. Considering the way he paused, that must have been some pleasure spot.  
  
She groaned in frustration when he removed his hands from under her shirt. "Kagome, I want to, but I don't want to force you if you're not ready."  
  
He stared into her blue-grays and noticed how the pupils were dilated, making her eyes look a deep blue. She stared right back, and found her answer. She wanted what he wanted.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"KAGOOOOMEEEEE!!!"  
  
The said person and Sesshoumaru groaned in unison. He got off the couch and helped Kagome straighten herself up. Just when they were about to open the door, Souta slammed it open for them.  
  
"IS IT TRUE? KOHAKU HEARD SANGO AND YOUR FRIENDS TALKING ABOUT YOU AND SESSHOUMARU. THEY SAID THAT YOU AND HIM WERE GONNA HAVE BABIES!"  
  
The couple facefaulted, anime style.  
  
"Um Kagome, I didn't get them in trouble, did I?" Souta gulped when he saw the look Kagome and Sesshoumaru were giving him. They were backing him into a corner. Sesshoumaru looked like an archangel with his white hair, ready to pounce. While Kagome looked ready to kill him with her bare hands.  
  
Just when she started to grip for the little twerp's neck.  
  
"Hey, get your butts down here, it's time for dinner."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Well, dinner was interesting.  
  
Kagome could tell that something was bothering her half brother. But she didn't want to know. It was near dessert when he asked Toma.  
  
"Dad, I heard Sango say that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were going to have babies. Where do babies come from?"  
  
Souta was eleven years old, and Toma still hadn't given him "the talk" yet.  
  
Toma choked on his cheesecake and Reishiko was by his side in an instant with a slice of bread and a glass of water. When he recovered, there were tears in his eyes and he was red from the roots of his hair, to the base of his neck.  
  
"Why does everyone do that when I ask them that question?"  
  
Kagome swam her eyes across the room, looking for an escape. Finally, her gazed rested on Sesshoumaru's fidgeting form. She grabbed his hand and yanked him up. "Mom, pop, I'm sort of full. And I'm sure Sesshoumaru's family misses him. So, I'll walk him home. Bye!" Before anyone could object, she dragged poor Sesshoumaru out of the dining room and into the hall.  
  
"Well see son, when a boy and a girl.."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"Thank God we're out of there. You know, I'm choke that littler twerp in his sleep!"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled and grabbed her from behind, "The dreaded talk that all children get. I pity him. And as you know, that is a lot of emotion for me."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. They were still in her front yard, walking slowly towards the gate.  
  
"It would have been faster to go through the back," Kagome suggested.  
  
"I know, but I want it to last longer," he countered.  
  
"You don't have to go home. I just made that up as an excuse."  
  
"I don't trust myself. Plus, I miss my bed, I've been in your room too long."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They were now near the front gates, with the sun about to set. Sesshoumaru decided to stay a bit longer to watch the sun set with his girlfriend.  
  
'My girlfriend Kagome MINE'  
  
"Hey, Hello. Are you alright?" Kagome was frantically waving a hand in Sesshoumaru's face. But then, he pounced and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Muhahahahaha, you cannot escape me this time!" Kagome was on her stomach with her hands held together behind her back. A long time ago, this position would hurt, but now, she found it oddly comfortable. Or maybe it's just tolerable. He knew she could get out, but it was just fun to see her squirm. She grunted and swung her left leg. She moved quickly, so as not to hurt his head too hard. Sesshoumaru rolled over to the left and stayed there - lying on his back.  
  
Feeling a bit guilty, Kagome cautiously crawled over to Sesshoumaru's still body.  
  
'Is he alright?'  
  
He was just lying on the grass. After a while, she saw through the mask. He could hide things so well sometimes it was scary. Now directly hovering him, she sang to him, "Sess-chan, Sess-chan. Get out of the pan and into my hand. I know you're pretend-ing."  
  
He hadn't moved yet, so she roughly sat on him. "You can't stay here forever."  
  
"." She humphed but got an idea.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt that all-too-familiar feeling in his throat. 'Damn,' she was tickling him. 'She knows I'm ticklish.' He wanted to laugh so badly, he had invisible tears rolling down his cheeks. But then, Kagome did the unthinkable, she pushed down hard on his pelvis to make his eyes open.  
  
He opened his eyes to see her grinning at him, blowing on her fingertips. "I won."  
  
He let out a strangled groan before responding, "That was a dirty little trick--"  
  
"Serves you right for lying about my paper."  
  
"-but there are no complaints here."  
  
"Come on, you don't want them giving us the sex talk."  
  
The couple walked down the street, hand in hand; unaware of the talk they would get from Inuyasha's parents. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
It was now after school on Thursday.  
  
So close. so close.  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall when someone bumped into her from behind. It was a girl with bright brown hair. She had designer glasses that enhanced her green eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kagome, but I'm in a hurry."  
  
"It's nothing, Yatsuri. Where are you going?"  
  
"The prom committee meeting. Did you know that we're having a carnival Saturday? We're still short about a hundred bucks," Yatsuri replied while walking through the halls.  
  
Kagome became thoughtful for a while, but then a high-pitched squeal caught her attention.  
  
"Say Kagome, are you going to the carnival?"  
  
The girl in question did know about the carnival since Monday. But Sesshoumaru hadn't acknowledged it yet. Yatsuri continued anyway, "Well, I think you and Sesshoumaru should go. You guys make such a cute couple. Definitely better looking than Inuyasha and Kikyo."  
  
Kagome looked at her companion from the corner of her eyes. Everyone knew about Yatsuri's long-time crush on Inuyasha. But being the kindhearted person she was, she became the bigger woman and wished them good luck. "Look, I'm really sorry about Inuyasha, but there are always other boats in the sea."  
  
Yatsuri stopped in her tracks, "Why didn't you say fish?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Oh that, because who want's to date a fish?"  
  
Yatsuri broke out into a big smile. 'Kagome always knows how to make people smile.'  
  
"Oh no, I gotta go. I'm late."  
  
Yatsuri sighed and waved her friend good-bye while rounding a corner in the opposite direction.  
  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.  
  
I was waiting under building A. Kagome's about to get out of her class right about now. It has something about history or whatever. Meiji era or Sengoku Jidai; it was one of those. It would really suck if it were both.  
  
Why does she do that crap? She's more than qualified to go to Tokyo U. I dunno, maybe she enjoys it.  
  
I don't know. There's nothing good to think about. Except her.  
  
Long, raven hair; exotic blue eyes; puckered strawberry-pink lips; long sensuous legs; and under those clothes, luscious.  
  
Ok, stop it.  
  
I gave out a frustrated groan, then an exasperated sigh. Good god, look what I did. Goddamn it, now I have to take a cold shower.  
  
Damn!  
  
Hey, but I wouldn't be bad if she took one with me.  
  
NO. Stop it.  
  
What the hell, what's wrong with me? Well, I know what's wrong. But still, I mean come on. Get it together.  
  
Hey, wait a minute, how did I get in this tree? I could have sworn I was under it a second ago. Oh well, it's nice up here. Smells good, too. I can see almost everything. I guess I'll just wait for her here.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
'Ugh, I can't believe she would give us an essay. That miserable wench, especially when the senior carnival's in two days. I wonder where Sesshoumaru is.'  
  
Kagome was now outside, standing under the same tree Sesshoumaru napped in. There was a really nice breeze coming in from the east; telling everyone that Spring is on the way, but unfortunately not to stay.  
  
The birds chirped, there were puffy cotton balls in the sky, and most importantly, the flowers were in bloom.  
  
"If he ditched me for--"  
  
"Omphf"  
  
Along with the muffled sound, a body fell out of a very high tree branch. It was the body of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Apparently, he'd been sleeping in the tree for quite a while, because Kagome was already waiting for him, under their usual tree.  
  
Waiting for each other under the same cherry tree had become somewhat of a hallowed ritual. They would wait on the other for lunch, after school, and sometimes if they drove to school seperatley, before school.  
  
'Yep, I guess we are destined to be together. I better get him up.'  
  
Kagome went over to her still napping boyfriend to bring him back to life. She nudged him hard while whispering get up.  
  
"What Biscuits? I don't wanna do no more, just get me some apple pie."  
  
"Biscuits? The dog is dead Sesshoumaru. Now get up, or do you want to be eaten alive by killer fire ants?"  
  
That was the fastest recovery Kagome had ever seen in her sixteen years of life.  
  
"When did Biscuits die?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at Sesshoumaru's antics. But by the look on his face, utter confusion, she decided to remind him. "Kagura accidentally ran him over." While she explained, it seems that Sesshoumaru had fully awakened. Kagome giggled at the sight he made. He looked sort of peeved, but the leaves in his hair brought a weird contrast. She also noticed his fists were clenched at his sides.  
  
"Now don't tell me you're still mad at her. I happen to think it was an honest mistake."  
  
"Honest mistake, are you crazy? She did it on purpose, just to piss me off!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A party was being thrown at the Higurashi residence. The owners were on their annual anniversary honeymoon, and they granted their daughter permission to have a mixer. They put trust in their little princess, and they'd be damned if that trust were broken. But Toma and Reishiko knew Kagome was a responsible and oddly mature individual. Thus, the house would be clean when they got back.  
  
Kagome had personally invited her close friends and people she talked to while passing through the hallways. Everyone else (in her age bracket) were welcomed to come, as long as they didn't try anything funny.  
  
It was now well past midnight, almost two hours, and the party was still holding up.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you know you want to try it." Sesshoumaru had been trying unsuccessfully for an hour to get her to try some beer.  
  
"I don't know. I would try it if it didn't look so much like Alka Seltzer - infested pee."  
  
He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Only you could back out of peer-pressure gracefully."  
  
After standing up himself, he took the plastic cup away from her hands and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, happen to not like beer. Falling to a prank of my idiot brother, I know what piss tastes like, and beer is definitely the closest equivalent I can come up with."  
  
"You mean you."  
  
"Yes, it was a bet I lost, and drinking his urine was a term. If I refused, they would have hurt the second most dear thing to me."  
  
"That ass would have hurt Biscuits?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded to answer her question. Biscuits was one of the few things he held close to his heart. One was of course Kagome; second, was Biscuits; and third were those white chocolate chip cookies his stepmother made.  
  
Yes, goddamn it! He loved those cookies.  
  
"Anyway, let's go downstairs. I want a piña colada, without rum."  
  
Sesshoumaru held fast to the cup and followed her unsteadily out the room. Neither was fully aware of the arm that rested softly around her waist.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
The whole house, with the exception of the loud music, seemed to shut up when the couple drifted down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the flustered Kagome with surprise. Her hair was ruffled and an arm, which was not hers, rested innocently around her waist, then ended toward her hips. That ass was touching Kagome. The Kagome he had been friends with since pre-kindergarten.  
  
Why couldn't he touch her like that?  
  
Granted, they were still friends, but he wanted to be the type of friend Sesshoumaru was to her. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he knew he was the cause of his half-brother's pain, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew that he should let Sesshoumaru have his way, especially after all he had been through. After all, his being born did cause his father's first wife to kill herself. But dammit, they just made such a good couple. So, he turned hopefully to Kikyo, who was looking at him in return.  
  
Maybe he could be happy too.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Kagome was becoming unnerved under everyone's scrutiny. It was as if they never saw anyone come down the stairs before. But then, she saw Inuyasha looking at her and finally figured it out.  
  
A slight blush came to her cheeks while Sesshoumaru remained as impassive as ever.  
  
'How can he remain calm when everyone thought we've been swapping bodily fluids throughout the whole party?'  
  
Then she remembered that Sesshoumaru didn't care what people thought. She stole a glance to the young man standing next to her. and became outraged.  
  
He was smiling!  
  
And looking as smug as ever. She elbowed him gently and ran for the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
It was the first time the public had seen him smile, a real smile and not a smirk. At his question, the guests shrugged and returned to what they were doing before. He descended the stairs to go after Kagome, when a firm grip grabbed him from his destination.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing up there for hours?"  
  
"For your information Kagura, it was only an hour," he responded with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Whatever, I told you to stay away from her."  
  
"I believe that this Sesshoumaru dismissed you earlier today. Therefore, you never had, have, or you never will tell me what to do. Now, I told you I'm not interested. I never was and I never will be. So, if you will excuse me," he slowly added. "Oh yeah, by the way, I would appreciate it if you'd stop stalking me, it's quite annoying. You wouldn't like it if I got nasty."  
  
He left, leaving behind a quietly seething Kagura.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
All the guests were leaving now, and it was a good thing because Biscuits needed a poopy session. Sesshoumaru was keeping a close eye on his red puppy.  
  
(A/N: Clifford the Big Red Dog!)  
  
There were only two cars left, but you couldn't be too careful. He heard a car engine nearby and started to walk over to Biscuits. Just then, a plastic bag flew across the street and little Biscuits started to chase it. A silver Hyundai came out of nowhere at the same time. All Sesshoumaru heard was a pain-stricken yelp and a car halt to a stop a second too late. The yip was so loud, that it woke Kagome out of her much needed sleep on the hard sidewalk.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up just in time to see the self-satisfied grin on the driver's face. Then, the driver got out to help Sesshoumaru with the dead puppy.  
  
"You did that intentionally," Sesshoumaru accused.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura responded.  
  
"Oh Biscuits!" Kagome exclaimed, fully awoken now.  
  
Kagura put on her best innocent look and declared how sorry she was. The whole time, Sesshoumaru glared daggers sharp enough to kill.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Yeah, she did it on purpose. Too bad Kagome wasn't there to see that smirk.'  
  
"Look, he was a great pup, but he's gone."  
  
"Oh yeah, how would you feel if that Shippo of yours got run over?"  
  
"Okay, I get it now. Let's go home, your house now."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and put the small argument behind him. Kagome yipped when her sensors told her she was just being draped over Sesshoumaru's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Onward!" Sesshoumaru shouted while swatting her backside. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Sessh, you must want to go really bad, 'cause I've never seen you type that fast!"  
  
"Oh shut up! I only have another sentence."  
  
"Does the Niagara Falls sound nice? Or how about some beer? No, wait, you called it alka seltzer- infested PEE, huh. Why don't you just use the bathroom, then finish your sentence?"  
  
". Done!"  
  
The leather swivel chair fell over; a result of Kagome shooting up too fast. The heavy leather chair landed hard on Sesshoumaru's feet, which made him curse up a storm.  
  
The girl ran over to the bathroom located in his room, and didn't even bother with the decency to close the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear the sound of a skirt being pulled down, then, a loud EEK. He walked calmly into the bathroom to see what was wrong, but then laughed despite the beating he would get later.  
  
Kagome, with her skirt at her ankles and shoes on her feet, was sitting in toilet water.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
On he laughed.  
  
"You left the toilet seat up!"  
  
He laughed harder, tears threatening to fall any second.  
  
She was basically squeezed in the toilet because she had such a petite and lithe body. He faced the doorway so she could pick herself up.  
  
"I. Can't. Get. Up." She stated venomously.  
  
He turned to face her and walked over to help her up.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you flush the toilet?"  
  
A very thoughtful look came upon his normally blank visage. He really had to think about that one. "I don't think so, I wasn't home in almost a week. I was at your house, remember?"  
  
It took her less than a millisecond to process his answer.  
  
"THAT IS SO GROSS!!"  
  
She shouted while fiercely pushing herself out of the bowl; contaminated water followed closely behind, landing on an amused Sesshoumaru, fully content on staring at his little vixen.  
  
"Uh-un, you are getting out. When I'm finished, I want towel, underwear, and a shirt."  
  
"Yes mistress. Whatever you say mistress."  
  
Kagome scowled at him before flippin' the bird and pushing out of the door and slamming it in his face.  
  
"Geez, someone's PMS-ing."  
  
"I HEARD that!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stuck out his tongue - a very immature thing to do, but something he did only around her - then ransacked his drawers for the things she needed.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
She was in the bathroom for over two hours now.  
  
"What are you doing in there?"  
  
"I still can't get the smell off me," she whined.  
  
Actually, the last minute he sniffed her, he didn't smell a thing. But she insisted that there was a smell.  
  
'Figures, only girls. Still don't get them. What is it with girls and the way they smell?'  
  
"I thought you wanted to go, it's almost seven o'clock; the carnival starts at eight."  
  
"I know, but-" her sentence was cut short when Sesshoumaru banged the door open. He had long since given her the things she needed, but he had to wash up too.  
  
"Look, wait outside while I clean up. Then, I'll go over to your house and show you outfits or whatever. After that, I will get your deodorant and that stuff you use."  
  
She nodded her head and stepped out of the room that smelled strongly of Irish Spring soap.  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"No? Well, how about this one?" Sesshoumaru asked while holding up a yellow summer dress and a small, white sweater.  
  
"I like the dress, but get me my blue sweater."  
  
He held it up high enough for her to see it.  
  
"OK, yeah! Now, get my blue sandals with the flowers on the side. Good--"  
  
"Ugh, finally. Thank the Lord!"  
  
"-I want my baby powder, pear body spray, deodorant -of course- and my purse. "  
  
"I'm being treated like a slave."  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Finally, the couple arrived some twenty minutes later to the school carnival. The tickets were ten dollars for students and children under 12, and fifteen dollars for people who didn't attend the school.  
  
(A/N: I don't know that much about yen, so...)  
  
"I can't believe I paid thirty bucks for this!"  
  
"Me neither," Kagome said, while going up a small hill on the Scooby Doo roller coaster.  
  
"After this, you wanna go home?"  
  
"Yeah, my house of yours?"  
  
"Yours. I remember you asking me why we were always in my room."  
  
Just then, big splats of droplets fell from the sky. Not just a light drizzle then a build-your-way-up, but the heavy rainfall first then drizzle later.  
  
"We are having some technical difficulties; the ride will resume in a few moments. Thank you for riding Scooby Doo's Haunted Coaster."  
  
...True to their word, the ride started, but twenty minutes later.  
  
"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but please enjoy the rest of the carnival."  
  
"You know what Sess, I can say this carnival can go up to where the sun don't shine."  
  
"You mean up your ass and around the corner?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
(A/N: If you're ready this Roku-chan and Cory, that exactly is for you guys! I hope you know what the hell I'm talking about!)  
  
Looking at the girl walking next to him, Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a bit cocky. He swept Kagome up into his arms.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"When you fell from heaven," he lamely finished.  
  
"..."  
  
"-Of all the lamest things I have ever heard in my entire lifmph--"  
  
She was cut off by the pressure of his lips upon hers. "How's about you and me go home? I'm feeling kind of..." He let his sentence trail off to leave the rest of it to her imagination. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Sesshou's P.O.V.  
  
It was a little over eight o'clock. She's out there, fast asleep, in my bed, leaving me with a scratch I want to itch.  
  
Badly.  
  
It took quite a while to get home; what with the making out and stuff. Kagome's a much better kisser.  
  
Of course, Kagura forced -or tried to- herself onto me. Her tongue was slimy and it tasted like chicken shit.  
  
Eghads, I almost puked just now. Why does she have to be a jealous chickenhead? I swear, when girls get jealous, they leave behind every sense of honor. No care in the world of who the hurt in the process.  
  
Trust me, I know. I've seen way too many a catfight in my eighteen years to last me a lifetime.  
  
Anyway, nothing like a good Herbal Essence hair wash. That's another stupid commercial. I can't imagine anyone screaming like that just because they get it off by washing their hair.  
  
Not like I'm an expert on those things.  
  
I twist the knob that turns off the shower, then turn the hot and cold knobs counterclockwise. I have to make sure I twist it really tight because it can make a horrible dripping noise like a bitch.  
  
When my room was next to Inuyasha's I didn't have to worry about dripping water because he snored so goddamned loud! But lately, they went down to little baby snores. I still tease him about it: 'Little baby brother can't handle manly snores!' He does his usual 'Keh!' or 'Feh!'  
  
What's funny about him is that he can summon up all of his feelings in one word. I, on the other hand, cannot. I find myself rather proud of that. At least I'm not as emotionally stuck up like he is.  
  
Sometimes I feel sorry for Kikyo. But then again, sometimes I don't.  
  
Well, I realized that I'd already dressed myself and was in the middle of my room with a comb and brush in my hands. Knowing Kagome, she would probably want to brush and braid it and do all that other girly stuff. Really it wasn't all that bad, just as long as nobody else knew I enjoyed it. Of course, I make her swear to secrecy.  
  
I look at the comb and brush in my hands, and decide to put it down on the bedside table. It doesn't matter 'cause she's sleeping. It's not like I'm going to do it myself. Plus, she does it better.  
  
I went over to Kagome and started to take her sandals off. She has the cutest little feet I've ever seen. Next I went over to take off her sweater.  
  
It really was a wasted afternoon. We should have just gone to the movies or something. Just before falling asleep, I kissed her cheek and whispered, 'I love you.'  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
She was flying on some cloud that look suspiciously like Kirby. After what seemed like forever, she finally realized that she had her eyes closed.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She was floated on purple and pink misty clouds. Floating towards something that looked like gates. Then, laughter could be heard. It sounded a lot like Yuka, but then it became deeper and more malicious.  
  
It was frightening. Whoever was laughing now sounded like a lunatic. Little by little, the pink and purple mist turned into a blue so dark, she wouldn't be surprised if it was black its self.  
  
The Kirby-cloud disappeared and she landed into someone's lap.  
  
"Damn you, cloud!"  
  
The ground wasn't cold, but it certainly wasn't all that comfortable, either.  
  
"Ka- go-- me, you're mine. All mine."  
  
She shivered. The voice sounded familiar but at the same time it didn't. The ground shivered and Kagome jumped up. A pair of strong hands made sure she didn't move an inch. Then she felt the arms tighten around her waist and slam her back to the male's lap.  
  
"You ain't goin' nowhere. MINE. Ka. Go. Me. You belong to me!"  
  
"NO"  
  
The man's arms and his stale breath were suffocating her. They were squeezing the life out of her. His arms were so strong, she didn't think she would be able to get out.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a different pair of arms around her; warm arms. Arms she remembered all too well. They were rested loosely around her waist, their presence didn't feel harmful at all.  
  
She looked up to scan her surroundings. Kagome and the comforting presence known as Sesshoumaru were in a beautiful garden. They were under a lone weeping willow tree, surrounded by sakura. A moat-like stream cut them and the will tree away from everything else. The calming aroma was lulling her to sleep.  
  
'How can you sleep in a dream?'  
  
End Dream-  
  
Kagome jerked in the arms of Sesshoumaru. Being the light sleeper he is, he awoke soon after. The first thing he saw was a frantic Kagome searching for something.  
  
"Hey, calm down. I'm here, Kagome."  
  
Kagome did a turn-around that almost landed her off the bed. Which, by the way, was an accomplishment. Considering how big the California king-sized bed really was. Sesshoumaru was able to roll over about five times without falling off.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said quickly, but then added. "It was just a really creepy dream. But you saved me n the end." Kagome grinned when she added, "So kiss this lonely girl silly, ya big stud.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was hiding something but sure as hell didn't hesitate with her request. He growled at her. Well, the best a human could growl anyway, and tackled her on the bed. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck even though their lips hadn't touched yet.  
  
Instead, Sesshoumaru changed directions and planted a butterfly kiss on her forehead. He kissed all over her face, but never her lips.  
  
He didn't understand what he was feeling. He knew what the emotion was, but he just couldn't get how much it grew over the past few days. He sighed contently and buried his face into her hair. Kagome giggled softly and started to comb her fingers through his hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru was lucky enough to have the best hair in the world. Just then, Kagome realized something. "Sesshou, I."  
  
All he had to do was look into her eyes and know she was feeling the same way he was. He could also see a flicker of uncertainty in there as well.  
  
'Probably afraid I'll reject her. I'll never do that Kagome.'  
  
"Kagome, it's okay, I know."  
  
She sighed in contentment as her Sesshou rained kisses down her neck.  
  
:: LEMON ALERT ::  
  
Kagome moaned at the feel of his scorching mouth over her warm skin. She pushed down on his shoulders to urge him lower.  
  
He traveled down her neck to undo the buttons on her silk pajamas, lapping greedily at any exposed skin. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and stared at her perfectly formed breasts.  
  
She started to get nervous and tried to cover herself up, but he stopped her.  
  
"You're beautiful Kagome. Don't hide." He dipped his head down swiftly to capture her into a soul-searing kiss.  
  
Kagome arched her back when his sensual lips met her dusty pink nipple. He twirled his tongue and suckled as much as his mouth could suck. He left her right breast to pay attention to the right. Sesshoumaru could feel her tiny hands pull his t-shirt away.  
  
He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her abdomen and sucked on her navel for a while as he slowly removed her pants inch, by slow inch. She jumped a little when he kissed the inside of her foot as he was coming back up to her face.  
  
"This will hurt, I am sorry."  
  
She never knew when he took his boxers off, nor did she care. The only thing she knew was the pain of him entering her body. The pain of having that large foreign object enter a space as small as her canal. If this hurt so much, imagine have a baby. (A/N: not that I was ever pregnant or anything. I'm not even old enough to drink!)  
  
He was sorry he hurt her, but it had to be done. Kagome's whimpering died down when she discovered the joy of pushing.  
  
She pushed up into him again and immediately felt a tightening in her loins. He bent down to suck on her pulse as he sped up, making the bed creak a little.  
  
"Please, faster. Harder, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru sped up the pace again and pretty soon she couldn't keep up. He knew when he was coming, but wanted her to first. He reached down in between her legs to find her clit. He started to rub his thumb over it in a circular motion and wasn't disappointed when she gave a loud moan.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He felt drained as the last of his seed spurt into her waiting womb. He was just about to fall asleep when she said, "Don't worry about me getting pregnant. I'm on the pill."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded dumbly and fell onto the bed, falling asleep only after making sure Kagome was safely tucked in his arms.  
  
A/N: I don't like that. Anyway sorry for making you guys wait so long. Anyway there it was. Hope ya like! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
  
Kagome woke up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and another that she liked to think of as the 'aftermath of lovemaking'.  
  
She never thought she would actually sleep with Sesshoumaru, but the thought did occur on many occasions during her puberty years. Not that she wasn't still going through some additional changes.  
  
She felt the mattress shift a little as Sesshoumaru turned around. "Morning, did I wake you?"  
  
She shook her head 'no' and pecked him on the cheek. Sesshoumaru started to say something but stopped to yawn. There wasn't anything more cute than a still sleepy-eyed, naked Sesshoumaru in the morning.  
  
As her eyes traveled downward, she realized for the first time that the bed sheet stopped at her waist. He yawned again and sniffed.  
  
"Did my parents get home?"  
  
"That's what the bacon says."  
  
~X~  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. It was about 8:30 and the first time he didn't have a major hangover. But that wasn't the only reason why he was all-chipper this morning. He and Kikyo were officially going out now.  
  
Although he wouldn't be her first, he would hopefully be her last. Well, that's what she told him when he dropped her off last night after the carnival.  
  
'Speaking of the carnival, it really sucked.'  
  
He got up and tossed a random t-shirt on. Just as he was heading out the door, his mom called him down. He passed Sesshoumaru's door down the hall and started to wake him, but thought better of it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is so not a morning person."  
  
He went down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen where his dad was wolfing down pancakes and his mom setting two more places.  
  
"Do you know if Kagome's here?"  
  
"I don't know. She probably is though."  
  
"Why don't you check for you mother?"  
  
Inuyasha lingered to savor the look of his father drowning the eggs and bacon in Mrs. Butterworth's syrup. He licked his lips and whimpered a little. "Sure, I'll go."  
  
~X~  
  
"No, we have to get up."  
  
Sesshoumaru was currently holding Kagome down to the bed. He stared directly into her eyes as he moved his mouth to her pert nipple. He lowered his eyelashes as he caught one between his teeth, pulling slightly.  
  
She gasped loudly when he started to suck hard and twirl the other nipple between his thumb and index finger.  
  
Last night was what he expected it to be and more. The only bad part being that it was both their first time and he was as nervous as a jitterbug.  
  
She'd been so tight and hot, it was enough to drive anyone insane.  
  
He started to move down but stopped and flipped her over instead. He could see her frown but it left her face quickly as she started to kiss harshly.  
  
She rubbed her pelvis against his own and smirked on his skin when she heard him groan. She'd never know she was that bold and that she had that much desire in her. Sesshoumaru practically woke them all up after their second kiss.  
  
She pushed his lips apart roughly while bringing the bed spread over their heads.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought it back down and broke off the kiss.  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
A kiss on the cheek. "I don't want us to be seen."  
  
A squeeze on a nipple and a loud 'eep'. "Don't worry about it. They all think I'm not a morning person. Ever since that incident with Inuyasha and the water bucket."  
  
Kagome grinned and swooped down to catch him in a passionate kiss. Then, without them hearing it, the doorknob turned and someone walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, dad said for you..." Inuyasha let the sentence drop as he noticed the seemingly oblivious couple making out on the bed. He watched as Sesshoumaru moved his hand lower under the sheets and Kagome wrap her creamy, slender arms around Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru squeezed Kagome's bum and she moaned into his mouth. After she straddled Sesshoumaru's torso, the sheet fell a little and Inuyasha could some of her breasts. Like every curious boy at the private school who thought Kagome attractive, he wanted to see more. But to spare all three of them embarrassment, he cleared his throat. And just in time, because it seems that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were about to join again.  
  
With a loud screech, Kagome managed to climb off of Sesshoumaru and flipped the sheets over their heads again.  
  
"See, I told you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"Your brother's been at the door for who knows how long!"  
  
"Oh," Sesshoumaru replied lamely. He gently took the edge of the sheet away from her white knuckles and eased it away to reveal his pink face and Kagome's tomato one.  
  
"It seems that you two were sorta busy last night, eh?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, gaki. What do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's obvious unease but answered his brother's question none-the-less. "Dad said get down here to eat breakfast with the rest of us," he laughed then added. "and ma also wanted to make sure Kagome's here. I guess this answers her question. Anyway, you better hurry up 'cause dad's eating like a pig." With that, he left and went back to the kitchen, laughing all the way.  
  
When he was asked what he was so happy about, he just answered  
  
"Yeah, Kagome's here."  
  
His parents could only guess exactly what that meant.  
  
About five minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking down the stairs hand in hand, Sesshoumaru waiting for his brother to say anything. When he didn't, Sesshoumaru eased the glare down. Just a little.  
  
The family ate their breakfast in silence until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. So, she decided to talk about the carnival.  
  
~X~  
  
"Hey, Kagura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to go out with Sess-chan."  
  
"How can I if that bitch always hogs him to herself?"  
  
"I know you're jealous and all, but you don't have to start the name calling."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. You do have a thing for Kagome, don't you?"  
  
"So, you have a thing for Sesshoumaru," he accused harshly. "You know what? I have a surefire plan that can get us both what we want."  
  
Kagura looked at her cousin skeptically, but then nodded her head.  
  
Anything would suffice, plus, her cousin is a mastermind.  
  
A/N: I didn't post this chapter in so long because I didn't get enough reviews for the 8th chapter. I only got like 2. Also because I was trying to finish Abhorssen by Garth Nix. I read the first 2 books last summer, and I was waiting for the last one, until my friend told me that it's been out for the longest. I felt really dumb, so she let me borrow hers. I'm about halfway done with the book, so I'll be writing Humans (What's Love sequel). Anyway, this story is like almost at its climax or whatever, meaning it's almost done.  
  
Translation:  
  
Gaki- loser  
  
If I missed any, tell me. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, Ku-kun?"  
  
"I wanted to invite you to Kagura's party. Oh, Sess-chan can come too."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Tonight. It starts at six o'clock. So, you gonna be there?"  
  
"Yea, definitely!" she exclaimed as she reached up to put tiny kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later, gotta meet Sesshoumaru. Bye!"  
  
~X~  
  
Naraku gingerly touched the spot where the dark-haired beauty pecked her lips. He could still feel the burning sensation after three minutes. Oh, once he has her in his hands, he would have so much fun.  
  
The problem was getting those two to break up. He and Kagura have to make it look like Sesshoumaru is cheating or something. But the two simply has too much trust in each other.  
  
And now, they only have 5 more days to make a plan...  
  
~X~  
  
"Kagura, we need to talk. Right now."  
  
She turned around when someone said her name and visibly flinched. He smirked and waved to all her friends. By high school standards, he's what you would devilishly handsome. The girls said 'hi' in seductive voices then left the two cousins to themselves.  
  
"I figured out a way to break them up.  
  
~X~  
  
"Why did you say that? He's a perfectly fine person." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He and Naraku weren't the best of friends. The guy just pushed his buttons the wrong way for some reason. He knew by looking at Naraku's eyes what type of person he was. If a person has mean eyes, then they also have a mean side.  
  
But Kagome insisted and wouldn't believe him. Naraku'd always been extra sweet to Kagome. And from what he understood especially when he wasn't around.  
  
Kagome knew Naraku long before anyone else outside the family. She was the first thing he saw when he stepped outside the house.  
  
. . .  
  
That day she was going to Kagura's house to ask if she wanted to play video games. He stuttered and blushed for a while just staring at the beauty in front of him. So, instead of asking Kagura, she asked chibi Naraku. They'd been friends ever since.  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome's problem was that she's way too trusting. After the death of Sesshoumaru's puppy, she still thought Kagura was innocent. Even though all the evidence pointed to her. And now she will not believe that Naraku is jealous of what they have.  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea to go to this party. I have a bad feeling."  
  
"Come on, the guy invited us personally. We have to go." She gave him a sad puppy-dog face that always one him over. She even started a sing-song chant while swaying her hips against his.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried hard as he could to ignore her, but he couldn't for long. He sighed in long suffering and relented. She squealed and tackled him to the ground. He fell hard into the grass and grinned up at her. Kagome started to lightly kiss all over his face. Soon, the kisses became passionate after he rolled on top of her. He looked at her with concern shining through his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if last night was o.k. with you. And if this... relationship will last. Because I want to, you know. If you're ever ready and if we're still together."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in barely masked glee. "Sesshou, are you, you know?"  
  
He nodded his head but quickly added, "But not now, after college. And if you want to."  
  
WARNING: LIME AHEAD! (  
  
By now, Kagome had tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was basically proposing to her. She gave him a dazzling smile while she leaned on her elbows, her eyes dancing with happiness. She wrapped an arm around his neck and rubber their noses together. He snaked his free arm around her small waist to keep her balanced. Kagome looked deep into his eyes and let her lips do all the answering for her. Sesshoumaru gently pushed her to the ground and knelt in between her legs. She spread them willingly and moaned when his soft hands started their journey up and in her shirt.  
  
Behind them, someone 'ah hem-ed' to get their attention.  
  
"That's the second time we've been caught today!"  
  
"Wow, you guys sure do move fast."  
  
Kagome froze. "Sango, is that you?"  
  
"Yep, sure is me. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to get an outfit for Kagura's party." Sango said in one breath. Kagome thought for a little while. Sit here and make out with Sesshoumaru or go to the mall with Sango and answer questions about making out with Sesshoumaru?  
  
Just when she was about to answer, Sesshoumaru told her to go. Besides, he'd been keeping her to himself a lot lately.  
  
"I know you have some catching up to do."  
  
~X~  
  
"So?" Sango asked.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"Did you guys have sex?"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
A few clerks' men turned to look in their direction, waiting for the red- faced girl's reaction.  
  
"If ya want me to buy anything, how 'bout ya turn around and mind your own business!"  
  
Their heads swung so fast that neither were surprised the other didn't get a whiplash.  
  
"Yes, Sango. We did do it." She whispered the last part to her best friend.  
  
"Oh my god! I knew it. You guys were way too lovey dovey lately." Sango calmed down. "So, how was it?"  
  
"Ew, Sango. I am not telling you how it was. Let's just buy the dress and go. O.k.?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tell me when the wedding is."  
  
At that statement, Kagome blushed harder. Sango looked at her curiously...  
  
"Oh my god, Kagome! You didn't!" she started to hyperventilate. "My little girl's all grown up."  
  
"Sango if you don't shut up..."  
  
A/N: Okay, I would like to thank whoever that 1 person was that reviewed the last chapter. The reason why I'm in such a rush to finish this is because I have a bad feeling that if I don't, it'll interfere with my Chemistry grade. Anywho, this story is almost over, then I'll take a break [possibly a long break] to finish the sequel. Personally, I don't think I'll get more reviews for any story like I did for my first one.  
  
Byes~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: This is a short chapter. I'm just trying to get this over with because my chemistry grade really did suffer and it still is. Thank you guys for all your support and stuff. I will get the last chapters out as soon as I can. Plus, I thought of a new story. It a romance but full of angst. FULL of angst. I have 4 chapters typed for the What's Love sequel and I'm trying to work on the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: (Since when did I start writing this?) I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi does! Also, I don't own Tekken4.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hurry up, Sesshoumaru! We're gonna be late," Kagome whined to Sesshoumaru. He sighed and walked out the door, going to the garaged where his father's cars were.  
  
"The things I do for you."  
  
Personally, he didn't want to go to Kagura's party. Something about it didn't seem right. Why now, all of a sudden, would she have a party right before the prom? It was just fishy, and the fact that that damn Naraku asked Kagome his self. True, they are friends, but...  
  
"Come on, you were the one who said you did not want to be late."  
  
Kagome giggled and jumped into the Mustang. It wasn't one of their more expensive cars, but it sure was the most reliable and cool-looking one. As Sesshoumaru revved up the engine, she sighed and kissed on the cheek. He grinned and sped off.  
  
Too bad the couple didn't know what lay ahead of them.  
  
~X~  
  
The party was a normal party. The regular beer, beds, and boobs (and the occasional dildo).  
  
No big whoop.  
  
Now she saw why Sesshoumaru didn't want to come. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where the hell was he? She hadn't seen him since Naraku dragged her off to his room to play some games. He'd already beaten her like 39 times at Tekken4!  
  
There was a loud thump and Naraku perked up. "Say, Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You want to get something to drink? It's kind of hot up here."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"What'dya want?"  
  
"How about I come with you?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
She got up and walked in front of him as he opened the door for her. He followed suit until he heard another loud thump. It was his signal.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, I've been with you."  
  
"Oh," another loud thump. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"I dunno, but it sounds like it's coming from Kagura's room." He grinned slyly and turned back down the hallway, Kagome following in his quiet, almost non-existent footsteps.  
  
They got really close to the door until Kagome decided to suggest they knock first. He looked at her disbelievingly and shoved the door open.  
  
~X~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been looking for Kagome for hours! It was like she disappeared off the face of the Earth. He decided to wait at the bar for awhile. She always seemed to find him there for some reason. Hell, it was how he saw her half-naked in the first place.  
  
He waited for a few moments until he started to get bored. Then, the bartender slid a shot glass across the bar to him saying, "It's from the host."  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled at the glass. But then thought better of it. 'I'm getting a free drink here!'  
  
It tasted weird. Like a gin and tonic mixed with beer. Slightly odd, but good all the same. So, like any other alcohol loving person, he ordered another one.  
  
And another one.  
  
And another.  
  
Until he was stone-faced drunk and could barely feel slithery arms around his shoulders.  
  
~X~  
  
Kagome choked on her air supply and Naraku gasped, genuinely surprised. There Kagura was, on top of a obviously unconscious Sesshoumaru, trying to suck up his saliva. Naraku looked at her scathingly, maybe he should have listened to Kagome and knocked. Apparently Kagura wasn't ready yet. She was supposed to make it look like Sesshoumaru was molesting her, not the other way around.  
  
Kagura finally noticed them there and smiled evily and Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing, Kagura!"  
  
"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
She clearly wasn't understanding. "Naraku, I messed up, take care of her."  
  
Kagome spun around so fast, her head hurt. But before she knew, something hit her in her stomach and the back of her head, successfully knocking her out.  
  
A/N: Well, there it is, hope you enjoy!  
  
~Byes! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Whoo Hoo! Another chapter. Now, I wish I had finished writing this story before I posted it. Because then all I would have to worry about was getting them typed. But no fear, my loyal fans! I have a shit class 1st period (orchestra, we have the dumbest substitute for our last substitute!) and I can write in that class. All I have to do is tell her I left my instrument at home so I can practice for All State and I'll be fine. I'm up to 4 ½ chapters done in the sequel, and I already have an ending to this story.  
  
And by the way, if any of you actually noticed that the other story I posted [Boku no Megami-sama] is gone, well, good for you because it's not coming back. It was going to turn out into one of those stories where you read the ending and you're all like "That's it? Why the hell did I spend my time reading this piece of shit?!" I, personally hate those stories, so beings as I only had 2 reviews for it anyway, I deleted it. Any who, on with the chapter(!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doritos! But Spicier Nachos is my favorite!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
It was pitch black in that room. She didn't want to go there again. It smelled like stale Doritos and old, sour baby formula. The sheets they used felt slightly wet and they reeked of urine. Not but a couple of minutes ago, rough hands grabbed her and started to rip her garments off. She'd struggled as hard as she could until she heard the familiar voice of Naraku tell them to leave her underwear and bra on.  
  
Now, she was soaking in a vast bathtub. It created a form of escape in the shape of lavender-scented bubbles.  
  
Kagome sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. If it were up to her, she would stay in her little world for eternity, never leaving to face the cold slap of reality. Her closest friend, besides Sesshoumaru, had betrayed her trust and tried to break her faith in Sesshoumaru. Even Kagura was in on it as well.  
  
That just proved that Sesshoumaru was right, maybe Kagura did kill Biscuits after all. Naw, she definitely DID kill Biscuits.  
  
'And to think, this is all my fault because I was too trusting.' Kagome sighed and got out of the tub. 'But not anymore, the only one I can trust are my family and Sesshou,' she wrapped a clean (thankfully!) towel around her body tightly, her clothes were nowhere to be seen. 'and his family as well... oh! And Sango and Miroku, too!'  
  
The door burst open, the sound assaulting to Kagome's ears. She yelped when she realized who bustled in, but then she surprised herself and the person when she gave a warning growl.  
  
"My, my Kagome. What a little she-devil you are. I bet you're a wildcat in bed." Naraku chuckled as he backed Kagome up into a wall. Kagome felt the urgent need to punch that goddamned smirk off his face.  
  
"Where the hell am I? And where is Sesshoumaru?!" She watched as his face contorted into a sinister snarl whenever she said 'Sesshoumaru'. So, he's a soft topic, eh?  
  
"What, you can't stand the fact that me and Sesshoumaru are together?"  
  
"You better watch your tongue, girl. I might have to remove it, or better yet, put it to some use."  
  
Kagome shut her trap immediately. She'd never seen this side of him before. It frightened her a whole lot, so much that a tiny shiver of fear ran down her spine.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, I'm going to have so much fun with you. Kagura will bring your clothes," Naraku leaned in a stole a chaste kiss, one that left his nether regions tingling with anticipation. "I'll see ya later..."  
  
As soon as he left, Kagura came in, only to find Kagome scrubbing her mouth with the dirty water in the tub.  
  
She seized Kagome gruffly by the hair and dunked her head in the water, all the while laughing like a crazed loon. Her laughing stopped, however, when she saw blood start to trickle out a nose and into the bath water...  
  
~X~  
  
Kagome hated the way he looked at her now, with lust clouding his dark eyes. It was creepy, to say the least. So, when he kissed her, she had to wash her mouth out. He tasted like whisky and orange juice, a horrible combination. She'd rather drink the bath water than his saliva. It was her dirt in it anyway. She couldn't hear the door click due to all the splashing and coughing. She couldn't hear when someone dumped clothes on the floor. But she felt it when that someone dunked her head in. It caught her by surprise, tiny amounts of water flooded in.  
  
The person was cackling crazily while keeping her head in. She tried to struggle, but the grip was too hard and her brain was starting to shut down. Kagome could feel that she was slipping away. She didn't want to, but....  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
A/N: There it is! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: It is short. This is like, the next to the last chapter or the last. Something like that. Don't expect a sequel. I'm having a hard time writing What's Love sequel. I might take it down and take a break from writing. Nobody looks at my bio anyway.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Kagura rushed to pull the still body of Kagome out of the tub. She couldn't stand the look of blood in the water, so she let it out.  
  
"Oh, no. Maybe it's not too late! Maybe I can save her-"  
  
"Save who, Kagura?" She jumped at the sound of the deep, masculine voice that was tinted with anger and malice.  
  
"Kagura, you bitch! What the hell did yo do to Kagome?" And that would be Naraku.  
  
She turned around, ever so slowly, and gasped at what she saw. Sesshoumaru, a very pissed Sesshoumaru, was holding up a bloodied Naraku. When he saw Kagome, he threw Naraku to the side.  
  
Her cousin didn't get up.  
  
Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru ran over to Kagome. There was tiny trickle of blood coming out of her nose. He bent his head down to listen to her heartbeat.  
  
"It's faint. Kagura, call the paramedics," there was a pause where she sat down dumbfounded. "Call the damn paramedics!"  
  
She started to move away from him, because if there were to paramedics, then there will be cops. Alas, he was too quick. In one deft motion he grabbed her by the hair and gave her his cell phone.  
  
"CALL THEM NOW!"  
  
While she did that, he performed CPR on Kagome...  
  
~X~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to a bright sunshiny day. Well, it wasn't exactly sunshiny but it was bright! She reached to grope behind her and giggled with she felt her husband's stomach tighten.  
  
"The alarm clock didn't sound off yet, go back to bed."  
  
Kagome turned around and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest and happily went to sleep.  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Told you it's really short! Personally, I think this story really sucks. I don't think I can do as good as I did with my first one. Well, tell me what ya think. I could use an ass of reviews to cheer me.  
  
Even though I'm gonna take a break, I have a new idea for a story. It's sorta angst-y-ish. It's a Sess/Kag (duh, people!). I can't tell you anymore because it'll give the whole story away.  
  
Anyway, thanks!  
  
~Byes( 


End file.
